rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Pipe Dreams
Pipe Dreams is the first half of the second episode of the second season of Rocko's Modern Life. Plot Heffer accidentally clogs up Rocko's toilet, which causes the water to flood the bathroom and spill through the door as Rocko opens it. He calls a plumber, who tells him that it will cost him $300 to get the toilet fixed. Heffer refuses, leaving him and Rocko to fix the problem on their own. Rocko tries to use a toilet plunger and ends up plunging a prolific number of inanimate objects. While coming to an object hard to plunge, Rocko ends up getting the plunger stuck to many other things surrounding the bathroom. It finally ends up adhered to the wall and Rocko desperately tries to yank it off, only to pull the whole wall off in the process. Rocko and Heffer decide to use the Snake-O-Matic to unclog the toilet. The blade ends up whirling through various places, including Ed Bighead's toilet. As Rocko and Heffer are sitting around moping to their failure, they hear the pipes coughing and the bathroom ceiling ends up leaking. So in order to unclog the toilet successfully and in a cheap manner, they try a new material called Tropical Plumber, which consists of fruit singing about unclogging the toilet. Unfortunately, Spunky predictably eats the dancing fruits and the leaking ceiling resumes. Rocko and Heffer use an automatic sucking machine for the toilet and the machine goes haywire, causing the bottom of Rocko's lawn to explode. Rocko and Heffer notice an enormous goldfish stuck in the underground pipe. Rocko then remembers that it's his pet goldfish Lolita who Rocko flushed, thinking that he was dead, and was stuck in the pipe for three and a half years. Lolita discusses the predicament all night long, keeping Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky up all night trying to drown out the sound of the garrulous goldfish. When they wake up the next morning, they find out that the fish has stopped talking. Rocko looks out the window and find an angry mob outside his front lawn throwing objects at the fish, who has kept them up all night with his incessant talking. Just then, Dr. Phil, the plumber from earlier, comes by and removes Lolita from the pipe. He takes the fish with him to send him to the O-Town Oceanarium and Rocko and Heffer continue to fix the toilet. As they (offscreen) flush the toilet, it flushes successfully, but the flush also causes the other houses to bury underground and the pipes spew water out of them. Characters Present *Rocko *Heffer *Spunky *Ed Bighead *Wild Pig *Dr. Phil *Lolita Trivia *Rocko's goldfish is named Lolita, which when you look up the word, is defined as a noun that means a sexually precocious young girl, or simply aprecociously seductive girl. *Rocko has been living in America for at least 3 and a half years, as Lolita quoted. *In this episode the Plummer says "Your pooper's plugged!" meaning that Rocko's "pooper" is plugged after Heffer "clogged" it. Censorship *This episode along with its airing partner were subject to censorship by Nickelodeon, ABC, Channel 4, TVNZ and TV3. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Censored Episodes Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes directed by Howy Parkins Category:Episodes directed by Roy Meurin